onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sabaody Archipelago Arc
The Shabody Archipeligo arc is the nineteenth story arc in the manga and anime series One Piece. The Grand Line's Halfway Mark Few days after departing from the Florian Triangle and the ghost ship of Thriller Bark, the Straw Hats continue to follow the log post in the direction pointing since the last set on Water 7. After making their way across many bizarre elements and fighting massive Sea Kings, they finally arrive directly above the compass's pointed location, where Fishman Island is supposed to be. However, instead of finding the long-sought destination, the Straw Hats encountered something more imposing: the Red Line, the continent that circled the main meridian of the world. Having entered the Grand Line originally at Reverse Mountain at the other end of the Red Line, this meant that the crew had traveled half-way around the Grand Line with the continent the only block preventing them from getting into the New World, and ultimately, to both Luffy's dream of becoming Pirate King and new crewmate Brook's dream of getting back to Reverse Mountain and reuniting with Laboon. Unfortunately, being right in front of the massive dividing continent meant several problems for the stuck pirate crew. For one thing, the Red Line showed no means to cross right into the New World. For another, the position they were on around the continent was close to many of the crucial government landmarks, including the holy land of Marie Joie and Marine Headquarters. With the continuing log post pointing downwards, Luffy, Robin and Brook decided to use the ship's Shark Submerge to search for any signs of Fishman Island, only to find nothing after reaching the limit of 5000 meters except an angry rabbit Sea King! Chased to the surface by the creature, Luffy defeats it easily with his Gomu-Gomu no Rifle, which made it spit out a small mermaid (which landed right on a super-excited Sanji) and a starfish. The mermaid, revealed to be named Camie, introduced herself by trying to offer them for sale takoyaki. (as previously revealed in a cover story arc, she is the assistant for Hatchan's Takoyaki 8 stand) Camie,while oboard with her talking starfish Pappug ,calls Hatchan, but his dendenmushi is possesed by someone else.The Macro Fishmen have caught Hatchan and want to sell him.Camie wishes to save him and Luffy says come along. Camie uses her ability to be able to speak with fish and navigates the ship towards Grove 44 ,where Hatchan is suposedly held.On the way they are atacked by the Flying Fish Riders ,who remark that they found the strawhats,after whom the searched for so long.They then report this,to their gangs base,where their leader,Duval remarks he will kill "the man who destroyed his life" . The Flying Fish Riders attacking the Straw Hats dissapear from their encounter whilst the crew are pondering why they had dissapered and planning how to deal with them when they next meet, except for luffy being excited about the flying fish and wanting to ride one and Camie worried about Hatchan and Papag reasuring her that he would be alright. the Macro Fishmen tried to speak to Duval why he call them to retreat and replied by shooting harpoons at them whilst he rants about the man who ruined his life striking fear into his own crew as well as the fishmen. Macro himself tries to calm down Duval for the stupidity of his own crew but Duval congratulates them for revealing the Straw Hats to him meanwhile Hatchan former Arlong Pirate crew member now Takoyaki salesman who is tied up infront of Duval is both concerned about Camie and also afraid of hearing the strawhat name mentioned again. The Sunny go is spotted near the base and duval is informed that "That Man" is aboard the ship whilst Hatchan is tried to bribe Macro with Takoyaki to release hime but it does not work. As the sunny go nears the base Camie is worried that her friend is alright Sanji goes lovestruck promising Camie that he will rescue her friend, Camie mentions how many time she got caught by Macro crew (at least 30 times) making Usopp exagirate about the number of times captured as well as being eaten up by sea kings as well. As the straw hats enter the base they notice it is too quiet and they find out that the base is not an island but a small vilaage built in the middle of the sea, Camie and Papug call out hatchan and the macro pirates but the octopus fishman see the jolly roger of the straw hats and covers himself in his own ink to disguse himself to protect his friends. The straw hats know that the whole place is screaming "trap" at them but Camie and Papag freaks out when Franky yells at them of how they could be so blind of the obvious. The find Haccin in a cage right in front them warning them about the trap. The Straw hats recognise the voice and shape of the octopus and Sanji tricks him to talk about Arlong and his crew revealing to the crew that Camie's friend Hacchin is really their enemy Hatchan of the Arlong pirates. Luffy however is between his memories of the past as well as his own appitite and Camie is exited that they know him but Zoro states that they are not his friends and Nami is considering to turn away but this makes Camie unhappy and Papug angry at the straw hats calling them nitwits and both jump in to the sea only to be immediatly captured by the Macro pirates which makes Usopp shocked and makes Sanji and Hatchan angry. Nami convinces the crew to save Camie and Papag with luffy's eyes turning into Takoyaki balls shocking Usopp in the process. Duval orders the Flying Fish Riders to attach whilst luffy rescues Camie and Papag using his devil fruit abilities and orders Zoro to free Hatchan and orders the rest Straw hats to Battle. Hatchan warns Camie and Papug to get out of the way while the macro are fuming that they will get Camie back and luffy says that he is ready for them all with camie and papug cheering for him. Zoro, Sanji and Chopper get ready as dozens of Flying Fish Riders emerge all around the Sunny-go. Luffy however amazed by the fish tries to find a fresh fish and grabs one by holding on to the rider. However the Flying Fish Riders have begun to bombard the ship leaving Sanji to deflect all of the bombs being dropped on them, sanji comments about them dropping bombs and a lady while nami tells them to fold the sails, chopper tells sanji that luffy is on one of the fish and sanji tells him to ignore him. Luffy manages to pilot one of the fish but the attack leader orders the entire crew to dive underwater including luffy. Chopper and Brook try to save hime only to realise that they can't swim, this infuriates both Nami and Franky who resue them who complain about extra work that those 3 caused. The Macro pirates see a window of oppertunity and try to capture Camie again only for them to find out that Zoro had freed Hatchan from his cage when they were not looking, Hatchan uppercut them into the air. The takayoki sellers reunite but they were attacked by a fish rider only to be saved by Zoro, Hatchan thanks Zoro for rescuing him and tries to apoloize for what he did to Zoro at Arlong Park. Usopp is defending the ship by usin a cannon to shoot down the flying fish with Chopper praising his skill. As the Straw Hats find out that there are tons of flying fish riders in the sky, Brook who is ashamed that in his first fight as a Straw Hat pirate that he could not lend a hand, so he unsheaths his blade and jumps high in the sky and using his violin, he unleash a musical soundwave that puts the riders as well as Chopper and Luffy to sleep. This move allows Brook fo a quick attack on the sleeping riders while running on water, it also allows Luffy to grab a flying fish only to find it and it's rider are asleep which makes him plummet to Duval's room where Luffy sees his maskless face giving Luffy a shock of his life. Brook however is still concerned about Zoro's health after Kuma's injuries still have not healed but Zoro told Brook that it still enough to take on the flying fish riders. Hatchan complains to Zoro and Brook that they should still keep their guard up but Camie and Papaug praise Hatchan. Hatchan turns his back and lowering his gaurd only to be attacked by another rider only to be saved by both Zoro and Brook. As the group of Riders attacks the Sunny, they are concerened about attacking a woman but a job but they attack Nami but they fall to a Mirage Tempo/Thunder tempo combo and Robin uses her clutch skills on the rider through the fish. Chopper in arm point attacks a fish using a new technique kokutei diamond which leaves a diamond shaped impression on the fish skin while Franky strong hammers a rider after the rider realizes that bullets don't affect him. Camie and Papaug watch the battle are amazed how strong the Straw Hat crew is while Usopp advises Franky that they must dock the ship because the riders still have an advantage on open sea and Franky accepts this advice but tells him that the ship is their pride. Luffy appeared, running towards Zoro, Brook, Hatchan, Camie and Papaug, annoucing that a giant iron masked man on a giant cow is approaching them and the riders when they hear the bull's roar they realize that it is the Duval's bison Motobaro. Duval shouts that he does not need the base anymore only that he needs to kill the Straw Hats. The riders try to calm down Duval and he reveals that "that Man" is none other than Black Leg Sanji. The Straw Hat crew on the ship try to help him remember who he is but Sanji could not remamber, Duval shoots scorpion poisoned tipped harpoons at them and screams at him that it is something just recent confusing Sanji even further. As Sanji tries to tell him that he does not know him, Luffy tells Zoro that he seen his face and that the whole Straw hat crews knows this face well. As Luffy violently removes Duval's mask it is shown to the whole crew and the riders that by a cruel twist of both fate and irony that Duval's face is a perfect replica of Sanji's wanted poster in which in anger Sanji leaves the ship and enters the dock, while Duval was raving that he wants his life back Sanji kicks him in the face saying that he does not care. Category:One Piece story arcs ���